


The Katana

by StoryPointA



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Issues, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I need more Rogue and Gajeel backstory content, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryPointA/pseuds/StoryPointA
Summary: Sabertooth wonders why Rogue never uses his katana. Leading him to reminiscence about his past.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 7





	The Katana

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Once saw someone ask if Rogue ever used his katana, which is where this idea came from. Also reusing the concept from a now deleted work of mine. Characters might be off though, as it’s been a while since i watched the anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, any of the characters or world. All of those belong to Hiro Mashima.

The Sabertooth guild were reorganizing themselves after the chaos that was the Grand Magic Games. Most members going about their business in the guildhall. Sting took inspiration from Fairy Tail when changing their guild up. Thus, the general atmosphere had improved for the better since the games and Jiemma’s death. Few complaining about their ruthless reputation being lost.

Yukino casually sat with Orga and Rufus in the guildhall’s elaborate bar. The latter of the two having just returned from a job. And was providing an extremely detailed summary of what had transpired during said job. To the mildly masked annoyance of their resident lightning god slayer. 

“Hey, where are Sting and Rogue?” Yukino asked when Rufus had concluded his tale. 

“They went out to spar or something.” Orga inattentively explained, downing a large glass of alcohol to relieve his boredom. Rufus pulled out a small memoir on old spells to pass the time. 

“Ah, okay.” The celestial mage replied with a soft understanding smile. Their new master had been swamped with the workload that came from his position. Even with Rogue, Lector, and Frosch assisting. They deserved to relieve some stress off with a fight. Orga let out a loud sigh as he stood to look at the job board. However, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth pushed through the guild’s doors before Orga could. 

The two young men had a relaxed air to them. Though both were visible exhausted from their spar. But they sported twin smirks. As the two dragon slayers hobbled toward the bar, Lector and Frosch animatedly followed behind. 

“-the best part was totally when Sting-“ Lector was excitedly saying to Frosch.

“Frosch agrees and is just happy everyone had a good time!” The frog wearing exceed happily responded, waving a small daisy in their hand. 

“Hey Sting, Rogue!” Yukino greeted with a light wave as the two slayers collapsed next to the three. Lector hopping on top the counter’s surface and Frosch onto Rogue’s side.

“Hi Yukino…” Sting muttered with a pant, leaning back against the counter. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. “We miss… anything?” The White Dragon Slayer inquired, grabbing something to drink.

“Nope.” She said in turn. 

“I recall there being a large stack of paperwork that needs to be filled out in your office, if my memory is correct, Sting.” Rufus then answered with a sly smirk. Sting let out an audible groan, dragging his palms across his face at the reminder. 

“Woo…” The blond haired mage sarcastically grumbled. Rogue sent his partner a sympathetic grimace, but said nothing else. 

“Look what you did, Rufus. He’s all sad now.” Orga jabbed with a boisterous laugh at Sting’s plight. 

“Anyways! It sounds like you two had a good time out there.” Yukino quickly redirected to lighten the mood, which proved successful. Sabertooth’s young master perked up at the spar’s mention, an ambitious gleam in his eyes. 

“Damn right we did! I can’t freaking wait to get all this office stuff done with and get back to regular ole jobs!” The White Dragon Slayer expressed, pounding his fists together. 

“Agreed.” Rogue quietly said from beside him. The dark haired slayer had taken his still sheathed katana out to inspect. Carefully looking it over to ensure it was not damaged. Which it was, being surprisingly well kept. Yukino blinked, slightly tilting her head before speaking. 

“Hey Rogue, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you use that katana before. Not even to cut things up. Have you ever done anything with it?” The celestial mage curiously prodded. Rogue paused, then slowly turned to face the group. Even Lector and Frosch stopped their own chatter to listen. His face was carefully blank while responding. 

“I was trying to incorporate it into some new spells. But, it didn’t work out.” Rogue explained with a neutral expression on his face. 

“Oh.” Yukino nodded, accepting his answer. However, Sting held his chin with his hand, realizing something about his reserved partner. 

“Really? You’ve had that old thing since we first met. I don’t remember you ever using it even then, dude.” The blonde retorted, scanning his memories.

“I too do not possess a memory of Rogue using his sword, strange.” Rufus commented, piping up from his reading. Inwardly, Rogue growled at his friends’ newfound interest in the weapon. The Shadow Dragon Slayer placed it back near his waist, not responding. “I wonder, is there perhaps a more-“ The memory mage started before Rogue uncharacteristically interrupted. 

“It’s none of your business.” Rogue firmly stated, tone indicating the matter was settled. He abruptly stood, brushing himself off. His deep red eyes were pointed in a sharp glare that pierced through his guild mates. Righting himself, the dragon slayer turned to leave the guild hall. “I’m heading out, be back in a couple hours.” Rogue sternly reported, disappearing behind the doors. Frosch hurriedly followed behind him. 

“…I think you touched a sensitive point there, Rufus…” Sting forced out, still processing what had happened. 

——— 

Rogue walked through the dark alleys near the guildhall. Outwardly he maintained a calm, aloof mask but inside he was restless. Feelings of unease and pebbles of the past swirling within him. Frosch walked beside him, hopping from foot to foot. The exceed waited until they got a fair distance away from Sabertooth before speaking up. 

“Frosch wants to know if you’re okay?” The frog wearing cat questioned with a slight tremble to their voice. 

“I’m fine, Frosch.” Rogue quietly answered, one hand on his katana’s hilt. His other hand rigidly secured to his back as the two traversed the shadows. 

“Really?!” Frosch asked, full of hope. Rogue avoided looking to his oldest friend, instead tracing the minuscule details of the katana. He had done so hundreds of times over the years. He couldn’t help but remrinecne about days long past. Frosch had actually been present when Rogue received the weapon. But the exceed had forgotten. Though, the dark haired slayer had never told Frosch of his troubles. He had never told anyone. 

Perhaps now was the right time to start. 

“…Frosch, do you remember when I was called Ryos?” Rogue asked, leaning against a brick wall with Frosch. 

“Frosch knows.” The exceed nodded, wondering what Rogue was saying. 

“Let me tell you a story…” The Shadow Dragon Slayer said with the softest of smiles.

———

*Flashback* Eight years ago… 

“IRON DRAGON’S ROAR” 

Ryos gasped as he was slammed into a thick tree. Coughing and spitting while he slid down the trunk. The young slayer realized his small body wouldn’t respond to him. Though his red eyes were half closed and black spots swarmed the edges of his vision. Ryos could clearly make out Gajeel Redfox’s menacing form before him. Mirror red eyes drawn into sadistic slits with a toothy, arrogant smirk plastering the older slayer’s face. Gajeel cackled and cracked his knuckles. 

Ryos subconsciously shivered. But he totally wasn’t scared. He was impressed at the Iron Dragon Slayer’s power. Aspired to be like, and just maybe, surpass Gajeel one day. 

“Gi Hi Hi Hi, you really call yourself a dragon slayer fighting like that, brat?” Gajeel mocked. Ryos didn’t respond, heavily breathing. At least he lasted longer than the last time they fought. Though the fight itself had only been just over a minute. 

Gajeel was the first other dragon slayer Ryos met since Skiadrum’s death. Leading the young slayer to become somewhat of a fan. Ryos had followed the older slayer around Oak Town’s shadows for a few days. However, Gajeel easily spotted the boy and called him out in no time flat. Ryos had frantically explained their common status as dragon slayers. Asking Gajeel to be his mentor. 

The Iron dragon slayer had originally laughed the boy off. Beating Ryos up before leaving. However, the younger slayer was persistent if nothing else. Ryos approached again, and again. Getting beat up each and every time. But eventually, the Phantom Lord mage seemed to warm up to him.

The two slayers would continue to fight each other of course. Ryos would lose without exception. However, Gajeel didn’t treat the boy as some pest anymore. Instead it was something akin to sick amusement. Gajeel would even stick around to talk with Ryos afterwards. Talking about their respective dragons, random going ons and jobs with Phantom Lord. On some rare occasions Gajeel gave some advice on his magic and fighting.

Gajeel sat Ryos by the scruff of his shirt against the trunk. The boy absently stared up at the cloudy sky through the glistening emerald leaves. 

“Don’t bother coming tomorrow, brat. I’ll be out on a job.” Gajeel nonchalantly reported. 

“…Mhm… where to…?” Ryos softly hummed, eyes closing. 

“Gi Hi Hi, Fairy Tail’s Magnolia, going to…” The Iron Dragon Slayer delightedly began before hearing light snores from Ryos. “Brat?” Gajeel deadpanned, hitting the boy on the head. Ryos remained asleep. “Gi Hi, that was too much for you?” Gajeel chuckled, standing to leave the clearing outside Oak Town where they usually met. However, a drop of rain landed on his nose, causing him to look up. 

Dark clouds were gathering above in the sky, it would rain soon. By the looks of the storm, it would be a giant downpour. 

A rough, irritated growl ripped it’s way through Gajeel’s throat. The Iron Dragon Slayer made a few long strides back to Oak Town, but stopped to look at Ryos. Who was slightly shivering from the decreasing temperatures. Leaning his head back, Gajeel ran a hand through his spiky black hair, letting out a loud sigh. 

——— 

Ryos drowsily pried his eyes open. Blearily inspecting his surroundings. His previous fight with Gajeel was cloaked under a hazy fog, so the details had become fuzzy when trying to recall it. He was sitting in an overturned metal box of some kind. Ryos could see he was in Oak Town’s junkyard, scrap metal of all sorts scattered around. It was lightly raining outside when another thought occurred to him.

“Frosch is going to be worried about me…” Ryos realized with a frown. He usually didn’t bring the exceed along when visiting Gajeel. A few hours at least had passed since then. Stifling a yawn with his arm, Ryos winced. His body was still sore. However, the young slayer picked up a loud chomping noise near his location. Biting his lip, Ryos exited the box to investigate the source.

To his surprise he found Gajeel sitting against the metal mountain, casually chowing down on some iron. 

“Brat,” Gajeel lazily greeted through a mouthful of iron chunks. 

“G-Gajeel?!” Ryos sputtered. 

“Yeah?” The older slayer snarled. 

“W-what are you-“ The boy tried to say. 

“Eating, got a problem with that?” Gajeel grunted, narrowing his eyes. Ryos took a large step back, rapidly shaking his head. 

“N-nope! But, why am I here though?” The Shadow Dragon Slayer timidly asked, looking to the ground.

“Didn’t know you’d have liked sitting in the rain like Juvia.” Gajeel shot back through bites. A second passed, before Ryos shyly shook his head. He didn’t know what to do afterwards. Usually it was Gajeel who left first. But, Ryos wanted to go check on Frosch. The boy decided to sit on top the metal box next to Gajeel. An awkward silence filled the air. 

The Iron Dragon Slayer dug further into the pile. However, Gajeel seemed confused by one of his finds. Red eyes narrowing, he pulled out a long object wrapped in bandages. Carelessly ripping them off, the older slayer’s eyes bulged out of his sockets. 

It was a katana. 

“Some idiot threw this away?!” Gajeel exclaimed with a swear. Ryos gaped from beside him, sunlight reflecting off the weapons smooth metal. The katana was in surprisingly good condition for being in the junkyard. As if someone had bought it straight off the market and promptly thrown it away. A hungry desire burned in Gajeel’s eyes. He opened his mouth to begin devouring the steel. 

But, he looked to Ryos. Who had clawed his own eyes away and back to the ground. Gajeel looked to the katana and the boy, before rolling his eyes. The older slayer proceeded to toss Ryos the katana. It hit the surprised boy on the head then fell onto his lap. Ryos uncertainly grasped the hilt, looking to Gajeel. 

“Keep it, brat. Not like I need it or anything.” Gajeel waved off with a snort. Ryos blinked, before excitedly nodding up and down. 

“I-I will! Thank you!” Ryos cheerfully blubbered, jumping down to the ground. The boy suppressed a wince, but soon began practising with the weapon. 

“Gi Hi Hi, you’d need a sword to actually fight me!” Gajeel cackled as Ryos clumsily swung at the air. More minutes passed, the only sounds being the swoosh of the katana and the clank of metal between Gajeel’s teeth. A thought occurred to Gajeel. “Oi, Ryos.” The Iron Dragon Slayer said, causing the boy to stumble. 

“Y-yeah?” Ryos replied, stunned that Gajeel had actually used his name and not brat to address him for the fist time. 

“Join the guild when you’re older. We’ll see how long a weakling like you lasts with the phantoms.” Gajeel stated, scoffing. Ryos took a second to take his words in before lighting up. 

“D-do you mean that?” Ryos asked, a loopy smile across his face. Gajeel chuckled, jumping down next to him. The older slayer messed up the boy’s hair in a brotherly fashion. The atmosphere had shifted, it felt more relaxed and playful. 

“Gi Hi Hi Hi, sure brat.” Gajeel smirked. 

*Flashback end* 

——— 

“Oh! Frosch remembers now! Frosch was really worried about you! But you were so happy!” The green exceed recalled, bobbing their head. Rogue smiled at Frosch’s remarks, before a bitter feeling creeped into his spine. The Shadow Dragon Slayer’s eyes darkened. Rogue’s grip on the katana’s handle tightened, turning his knuckles white. He remembered what happened days later. 

——— 

*Flashback* Eight years ago… 

Ryos sought Gajeel out after the commotion and disbandment of Phantom Lord. It was impossible for anyone in Oak Town to not know about it. He found the older slayer sitting on top the ruins of the guildhall, aimlessly chewing iron pieces. 

“…Gajeel?” Ryos hesitantly asked, stepping out of the shadows. The former mage sharply turned to glare at the boy. Red eyes holding a scalding fury that caused Ryos to freeze in his tracks. He had the katana securely strapped to his back. His instincts screamed to leave the older slayer alone. But the boy beat them down and stayed where he was. 

“What’dya want, brat?” Gajeel growled, spitting out an iron nail. 

“…I wanted to see if you were okay, after everything that happened?” The younger slayer shakily explained, hiding his hands behind his back. 

“Yeah…things are obviously fine and dandy!” The Iron Dragon Slayer snapped, throwing a random rock at the ground. The force was so strong, cracks began to show. Ryos gulped at the display. 

“…What happens now-“ The boy tried to ask. 

“I’m staying here… don’t know or care bout you, now leave me alone!” Gajeel yelled, hurling another piece of metal at Ryos. The latter had to actively dodge to avoid it. 

“I-“ Ryos tried to say. 

“I don’t wanna see your face again! Scram brat!” The older slayer seethed with a drawl, raising his fists. Ryos’s face instantly morphed to one of shock and hurt. 

“But-“ The younger slayer tried to interject. 

“You’re nothing but a waste of my damn time! Just some weak excuse of a dragon slayer! GET OUT OF HERE!” Gajeel said, voice dripping with malice. Furiously, the Iron Dragon Slayer unleashed a sudden attack at the boy. A long iron beam just narrowly missing Ryos’s head, making the boy’s eyes widen. It may as well have struck him down. 

Ryos fell down to his knees, tidal waves of tears threatening to overcome him. Gajeel leaned forward as if to continue his assault. And the pale boy scrambled to his feet and fled. Eyes a storm of fear and betrayal. 

“…What a joke…” Gajeel muttered, angrily grabbing a pole to eat. For a moment he pondered chasing after Ryos. For a moment he felt regret, the hard metallic shield in his eyes wavering. But he instantly fortified the defences. Refusing to stoop down low and accept another one of his mistakes. 

Gajeel would never see that boy again. 

Ryos remembered a burning desire to prove Gajeel wrong after that day. He would prove that he was strong. He started calling himself Rogue. He met Sting and became a third generation dragon slayer. They joined Sabertooth together and became some of the strongest mages in Fiore. 

As he grew, Rogue could even see that Gajeel probably didn’t entirely mean all of what he said that day. That Ryos just had the unfortunate luck of being the first person to talk to the irate slayer after the guild war. Facing the messy brunt of Gajeel’s frustrations head on. Yet it had still hurt. As if someone had stabbed him in the stomach, twisting the knife. A phantom pain. And no matter how hard he tried, Rogue couldn’t seem to move on. 

He couldn’t get rid of the damn sword. 

*Flashback End*

———

Sweet innocent Frosch never pressed the conversation further. And Sabertooth didn’t bring it up as well. The issue died down as time pushed forward. To Rogue’s immense relief. To tell the truth, the katana had been worn down over eight years. It wasn’t even usable in actual combat. Not even for a short spar. The edges were chipped and dented. The hilt slightly cracked. Some of the tip had corroded away. However, Rogue hid this with new sheaths. 

And then Fairy Tail visited. 

It was a couple months since the Grand Magic Games. And Sting was inviting more guilds to come over. It was rather surprising it took him that long to invite the fairies. The visiting group was rather large. They had to help the fairies’ three dragon slayers from the train before anything could start.

Fairy Tail made things much more interesting, that was for sure.The two guilds mingled in the guildhall, and they were incredibly loud while doing so. Eventually, Rogue grew bored of their shenanigans. Especially since he had recently returned from a job and had been just about ready to collapse. He promptly excused himself to clear his head. Leaving Frosch with Lector. While closing the door on his way out, Rogue made the briefest of eye contact with Gajeel. He hurriedly slammed the door shut. 

Wandering the night veiled in shadows. Rogue released a tired breath, watching the puffs rise up into the starry sky. He would always prefer the night to day. It would remind him of his time with Skiadrum, living in dark caves while learning Shadow Dragon Slayer magic. Not even the vibrant Sting could change that. 

“Ryos!” A painfully familiar voice called out. His breath hitched, and he forced himself to remain collected while turning to face Gajeel. 

“I prefer Rogue.” The Shadow Dragon Slayer coldly retorted, hand on his katana’s hilt. Rogue had moved past the whole strength thing after fighting Gajeel again. He acted civilly during the King’s celebration, because it was a joyous moment for everyone. And no one needed his negativity to ruin it. But now they were alone. 

“Gi Hi Hi, yeah yeah, what’s up with that anyways?” Gajeel lazily questioned, crossing his arms. 

“Last I recall, Ryos Cheney was a waste of time and a weak excuse of a dragon slayer. You told him to scram, remember?” Rogue snapped before he could stop himself. Red narrow eyes, hidden behind his hair’s shadows cutting the wind. 

“Er…right…” Gajeel slowly replied, scratching the back of his head when remembering the incident. 

“And while I’m at it, I’ll remind that while it may have been two years for you. It’s been eight for me. So, I don’t appreciate you calling me your ‘sworn brother’ in front of the entire kingdom. I’m not some brat anymore.” Rogue continued his scathing words, adjusting himself. After all, he had journalists hounding him for weeks about that one detail.“For both our sakes, move on. The past is long behind us. We’ve both changed in that regard.” The younger slayer bitterly ended with, despite being slightly hypocritical, turned to leave. 

However, Gajeel said one thing that stopped him.

“You still have that sword I gave you.” The older slayer noted, regaining some momentum after Rogue’s tirade. 

“It’s a katana. And I wasn’t dumb enough to leave a perfectly good weapon behind just because I was angry.” He defended, not looking in his direction.

“Why didn’t you get rid of it when it got old? No way it’s still good. Lets see it, brat!” Gajeel ordered with a smirk.

Rogue let out an aggravated sigh at the name. Before he angrily relented, drawing the old weapon in one fell motion. The worn metal shined in the moonlight. “Gi hi hi hi, say brat, why you still got that old thing?” The slayer went, leisurely eyeing the weapon. Rogue took a deep breath in, before beginning to step away from Gajeel. 

Seeing this, the Iron Dragon Slayer was quick to respond. 

“Ryos,” He started, quickly continuing before Rogue could correct him. “I wasn’t a good person, still aint the best. But I’m-er, I’m sorry alright!” Gajeel muttered, not used to apologizing. 

“You… what?” Rogue trailed off, not expecting the older dragon slayer to actually say those words. 

“I’ll freaking admit it, I messed up, okay!” The older slayer earnestly stated. A tense silence ensued, filling the cracks between them. “Tsch..” Gajeel quietly went, beginning to leave himself. 

“…Fairy Tail has really rubbed off on you, huh? And you used to always insult them for being wimps…” Rogue said before he could go. A short chuckle followed the younger slayer’s comment. He had a sly grin on his face. Gajeel blinked, before a matching smirk grew across his face. 

“You little-“ Gajeel laughed, tackling Rogue. 

Who knows, maybe one day they could get to the point where they could call each other brothers again?

———

Rogue sat in his room, getting ready for the day. Sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating the city. Frosch happily sat on his desk, chewing on some fish. He smiled, cheerfully patting the exceed on the head. Rogue grabbed his katana from the floor, moving to equip it. His red eyes reflected in the metal. However, the Shadow Dragon Slayer hesitated. In deep thought, he made a decision. 

Rogue breathed out, and left the katana on the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
